Prepaid SIM with data
Here's what this Wiki is about: This wiki collects information about prepaid (or PAYG) mobile phone plans from all over the world. Not just any plans though, they must include good data rates, perfect for smartphone travellers, as well as tablet or mobile modem users. International Roaming International roaming is when you are using your SIM card from your home country in a foreign country. This has proven to be often''' very expensive, especially for data (mobile internet). Many cases have been reported where users arrive back home facing a bill with skyrocketed costs. Some users switch off their phone abroad because they are afraid of this. The better solution is often '''to use a local prepaid SIM card '''instead. That’s the raison d'être of this wiki and why we started it some years ago. Recently first surcharge-free roaming zones like in parts of Europe and Northern America were established. This Wiki shows where you can use them and when. '''Can I buy a local prepaid SIM card in every country? As an international tourist or visitor, you are free to buy a local prepaid SIM card all over the world with only a very few exceptions. The known restrictions are mentioned in the articles and collected on our [[Blacklist|'Blacklist']] where you won't be able to do so or simply don't get data. In our [[blacklist|'Greylist']]' '''some critical countries are shown, where for various reasons you should better think twice before buying a local SIM. For 'Warzones' we can't give verified information. But in most of the more of 200 countries and territories featured below, you are free to buy a local prepaid SIM card with data, although in many of them you now have to show a travel document (like a national ID card, passport or visa) at the point of purchase or later: '''Prepaid providers with data by continent: '''click on the globe icon to select continent and country America.png|'AMERICAS'|link=Category:America Europe-0.png|'EUROPE'|link=Category:Europe Africa.png|'AFRICA'|link=Category:Africa Asien.png|'ASIA'|link=Category:Asia Oceania.jpg|'OCEANIA'|link=Category:Oceania '''Prepaid providers with data by country (A-Z): '''click on the name to select country * Alaska * Albania * Algeria * 'All Countries' ** ''prepaid SIMs ** WiFi hotspots * Andorra * Angola * Anguilla * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Aruba * Ascension Island * Australia * Australian external territories * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bermuda * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil * British Virgin Isl. * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Cape Verde * Cayman Islands * Chad * Channel Islands * Chile * China * Colombia * Comoros * Cook Islands * Costa Rica * Crimea * Croatia * Cuba * Curaçao * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Estonia * Ethiopia * European Union * Falkland Islands * Faroe Islands * Fiji * Finland * France * French Polynesia * French West Indies * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Grenada * Guam * Guatemala * Guyana * Haiti * Honduras * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Ireland * Isle of Man * Israel * Italy * Ivory Coast * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Korea (North) * Korea (South) * Kosovo * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macau * Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mayotte * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Montserrat * Morocco * Mozambique * Myanmar * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Caledonia * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * Niue * Norway * Oman * Pakistan * Palau * Palestine * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Qatar * Reunion * Romania * Russia * Rwanda * St. Helena * St. Kitts and Nevis * St. Lucia * St. Martin * St. Pierre & Miquelon * St. Vincent * Samoa * Sao Tome & Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * South Africa * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Tonga * Togo * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Turks and Caicos * Tuvalu * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Vietnam * Wallis and Futuna * Zambia * Zimbabwe Which requirements must my device(s) meet? ''' * it needs to be a GSM-enabled device * it needs to be an unlocked device * it needs to work on the frequencies employed in your destination country '''Data on SIM cards When you have purchased a SIM card, topped it up with value, you may or may not have data right away. If you have, you will be on the standard or default data rate of the operator. This can also be quite expensive. In many cases, data is charged very high unless you purchase a data bundle. Click on the pic with the packages to learn more about default data rates and how to buy data packages.'' '' How to find a good data rate? First, you should check your home mobile provider, if international roaming at your destination is offered and at what price. This is for orientation mostly, how much you'll end up paying when you use international roaming. Then, you can look around further in your home country, if your provider or others give you a discounted rate for your destination. International SIM cards in the all countries section can be an option, if you want to travel many countries in a short time. But you won’t save much using them. Our general recommendation to cut your roaming data cost is to buy a local SIM card in every country you visit '''especially if you want stay for a while or use a lot of data. Only exceptions to this rule are some surcharge-free zones like in Europe. This may sound a bit of a hassle but is easy to do if you are aware of a few catches. In some countries it's possible to keep a SIM card active for a while after having left. If you expect to return, you should check the validity of your plan. Pick your destination in the list above and compare it with the international roaming rates you are offered. '''Manuals In the manuals below frequently used terms and procedures mentioned in the national chapters are featured in more detail. They are made for users who are not so familiar with the matter to get a better understanding. Select a topic you want to know more about and click on the pic below: gloss1.jpg|link=SIM Card sizes Gloss5.jpg|link=Recharging Gloss2.jpg|link=APN Configuration Gloss6.jpg|link=WIFI Gloss4.jpg|link=Voice over IP Gloss9.jpg|link=Validity of SIM cards Gloss7.jpg|link=Blackberrys gloss12.jpg|link=Networks Gloss10.jpg|link=MIFIs gloss18.jpg|link=Provider Apps gloss3.jpg|link=Tethering gloss21.jpg|link=Network_compatibility_of_devices 'Contributing to the Wiki' This wiki needs your help! ''' We can't follow all developments and updates in every country. Therefore your contribution is very much appreciated here. If you are not sure how to add, check the How to edit this Wiki article first. For editing articles a couple of simple guidelines have been established that you should also be aware of. If you are still unsure, simply add a comment below the article. Don't worry, it will be read and your information added. '''What's new in 2020? * All articles are revised at least once in 2020 for updates. The most popular countries/articles are continuously monitored and updated. * We aspire full world coverage in 2020. This means that the remaining missing areas with mobile coverage (mainly in Central Africa) are added and basic information for warzones are given. All other countries in America, Europe, Asia and Oceania with mobile coverage are completely covered now. * With new international roaming zones being created in Europe and other regions, some national SIM cards are featured for roaming in this area in a special designated section. * New manuals will be added with country codes, satellite networks, marine and aircraft networks, VPN use, 5G etc.